


This Scheme Brought to You by: Rollercoasters

by toxicPatronus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, is this even shippy???, it's more focused on the friendships, not really - Freeform, really there aren't as many as there could have been but tagging just in case, tagged teen for occasional swears, the relationships are implied i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicPatronus/pseuds/toxicPatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki’s eyes twinkled with mischief, and he held a finger up to his lips. “That’s a secret, Issei. I’ll text you soon, alright? Clear your schedule for Sunday!” With that, Hanamaki was up and out the door, and Matsukawa could only stare after him, chuckling before turning his attention back to the next movie. Whatever Hanamaki was planning could only succeed wonderfully or tragically backfire. Matsukawa couldn’t wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Scheme Brought to You by: Rollercoasters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phii/gifts).



> Hey there, this is a pinch hit for the summer hqhols, only I had a ton of real-life responsibilities that kept getting in the way of me actually posting this, so I'm really late. Sorry about that!! The request was a fun day out with the Seijou third years, so I sent them to an amusement park. The park they went to is called Benyland, and it's located in Sendai, Miyagi. The rollercoaster that I described is called the corkscrew, and if you'd like to see what it's like, the video can be found [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7YO5zN_rPY)!!!
> 
> A huge thanks to my wonderful beta reader emerald1963 for all of the motivation, skype calls, and making sure my tenses were correct <3 <3  
> Hope you enjoy reading this!! <3

     Summer vacation was a time of freedom, of minimal responsibilities, and of relaxation. It was a time for no daily lessons or assignments, and no early morning volleyball practice. Summer vacation stretched on endlessly ahead of Matsukawa, and he relished its comfortable grasp.

     As the days trickled by like tiny grains of sand through delicate fingers, the first week of vacation was slowly drawing to a close. It was a Friday night, and Matsukawa and Hanamaki were in Matsukawa’s room, lounging around and watching movies. Matsukawa was content and at ease, it was a pretty relaxing day, and Hanamaki was always welcome company. Hanamaki, on the other hand, was more restless than usual. Seemingly out of the blue, he sat up straight and rounded on Matsukawa, a bright light in his eyes.

     “Issei, we’re wasting our summer! We should spend a day out with Iwaizumi and Oikawa, and have some _fun_ for a change.” The excitement in his voice was evident, and Matsukawa grinned at him easily.

     “Yeah sure, sounds good to me. Where were you thinking?”

     Hanamaki’s eyes twinkled with mischief, and he held a finger up to his lips. “That’s a secret, Issei. I’ll text you soon, alright? Clear your schedule for Sunday!” With that, Hanamaki was up and out the door, and Matsukawa could only stare after him, chuckling before turning his attention back to the next movie. Whatever Hanamaki was planning could only succeed wonderfully or tragically backfire. Matsukawa couldn’t wait.

     Sunday morning found Matsukawa standing outside of his house, hands in his pockets and whistling idly as he waited for his friends to show up. As 10 am crept up on him, Iwaizumi parked his car along the sidewalk, punctual as always. Hanamaki soon emerged from the car, a large grin spread across his face. Matsukawa grinned in return, a warm, easy smile on his face, and waved. Just as he was opening his mouth to greet his friend, Hanamaki grabbed him by the arm, and with barely a hello spoken in his direction, he was promptly shoved into the backseat of the car. Hanamaki slid in after him, grinning all the while, and Iwaizumi hit the gas.

     Matsukawa looked around at his friends in the car: Iwaizumi behind the wheel, Oikawa next to him in the passenger seat, and at Hanamaki, sitting next to him in the back looking like a proud peacock. He rolled his eyes, already more than used to Hanamaki’s schemes, as he settled back easily into his seat. Still, he couldn’t resist a few quips at his friend.

     “Kidnapping me and running now, are we? Is it because of my good looks?”

     Hanamaki turned to face him, winking. “Something like that.”

     “Mattsun~ How nice of you to stop by~” Oikawa chimed in, a reminder that he was in the car too. Matsukawa quirked an eyebrow and grinned before turning to face his captain and friend.

     “Well, I just couldn’t say no to a greeting like that, now could I, Tooru? It was _such_ a daring maneuver.”

     Oikawa grinned at him, and they all continued bantering throughout the ride, glad to be in each other’s company. When they finally arrived to their destination, Matsukawa wasn’t feeling as lighthearted as he had been earlier. His stomach lurched at the sight of the large sign, and a small grimace found its way onto his face.

     Hanamaki, ever the schemer, somehow managed to drag them along to an amusement park. Worst of all, the bastard was _grinning_ about it.

     Hanamaki was a terrible best friend, and Matsukawa swore he was going to kill him.

     "Here we are, Benyland! This is gonna be great." Hanamaki grinned widely.

     Matsukawa grit his teeth in response. "Rollercoasters, Takahiro? _This_ is your idea of a good time?"

     Hanamaki nodded easily, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Why, do you have a problem with that, _Issei_?" Teasingly, he dragged out the syllables of Matsukawa’s name, a cheshire-cat grin on his face all the while.

     Before Matsukawa managed to come up with a suitable retort, they heard a high-pitched whine, and both boys swiveled their heads to face the sound. Oikawa had finally emerged from the car, and he had draped himself on Iwaizumi’s back, a pathetically sad expression on his face.

     “Iwa-chan, you brute, how could you bring me here? Rollercoasters are death traps!”

     Iwaizumi huffed, shaking him off of his shoulders, but he couldn’t stop the grin from covering his face. “Are you saying you’re scared, Oikawa?”

     Oikawa froze, a near-scowl on his face, unwilling to admit his fear. “N-no. I just mean, they’re so dangerous, and you’re so small you might even fall out of the seat and to the ground! It could kill you, Iwa-chan!” His tone evened out the longer he spoke, and he was grinning by the end of it, brave mask perfectly in place.

     Iwaizumi’s glare was ice cold, and a vein throbbed in his temple. Slowly, menacingly, he crossed his arms over his chest and stood up straight, making himself look as big as possible. “Bet you I’ll kill you before this place gets me, _Shittykawa_.”

     Oikawa’s eyes widened comically, and with a final wave, he was off, bounding towards the entrance to the park. Iwaizumi ran after him, shouting “Get back here, Assikawa!” and gaining on him quickly. Matsukawa and Hanamaki glanced at each other, shrugging before following the two noisy idiots at a more leisurely pace, Matsukawa’s earlier fears forgotten as the two walked in comfortable silence.

     That is, of course, until he saw the coaster that Hanamaki wanted to ride.

     Matsukawa froze in his spot, and he stared up in fear at the spiraling bright green contraption. He shivered, and goose bumps crawled up along his arms. Hanamaki, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa had continued chattering on, and they made it a few extra feet until they noticed that their friend was no longer with them. The three boys looked around in confusion, and Oikawa was the first to see that he was, in fact, frozen in fear a few feet back. He tugged on Iwaizumi’s sleeve, gesturing at Matsukawa, before he walked back over to him.

     “What’s wrong, Mattsun?” Oikawa’s head was tilted to the side, a small frown in place as he questioned his friend. Iwaizumi and Hanamaki quickly joined them, throwing worried looks at him as well.

     Matsukawa felt his throat run dry and he gulped, eyes still trained on the metal death trap. His voice was shaky and quiet when he finally rasped out “That’s pretty high up…”

     Hanamaki grinned wide and clapped him on the shoulder. “Hell yeah, it looks like fun! We’re going on that one first.”

     “I was afraid of that…” Matsukawa trailed off, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

     Iwaizumi laughed from where he was standing next to them. “Come on, it won’t be so bad, Matsukawa. They’re all pretty safe, and the adrenaline rush is great.” He grinned, and Hanamaki’s grin was just as bright.

     “Yeah Mattsun, we can do this!” Oikawa had a strained smile on his face, and it was clear that he wasn’t completely comfortable with the ride either.

     “Alright… Let’s do this, then.” Matsukawa shook his head a bit and stared at it once more, a newfound edge of determination set in his expression.

     Hanamaki looked over at Matsukawa once more; he leaned a bit closer to him and dropped his voice to a whisper. “You can sit next to me and hold my hand if it’ll make you feel better, Issei. I promise it won’t be that bad.” He drew back once more and threw him a smile before leading the way towards the ride, laughing with Iwaizumi the whole time.

     For all of his apparent calm, Matsukawa was terrified. Each step forward in line felt like a death sentence, and it was only the lively presence of his friends chattering by his side that grounded him, forcing him to stay with them and continue advancing in line. After what felt like an eternity, they were called up to take their seats in the ride, two people per seat.

     Hanamaki pulled Matsukawa along into the 3rd seat from the front, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa piled into the one directly behind them. With their seat belts buckled and no other option, Matsukawa immediately grabbed Hanamaki’s hand, squeezing tightly and avoiding his gaze. Hanamaki laughed lightly and squeezed back, grinning.

     “Come on Issei, relax. This is gonna be fun, trust me.”

     Matsukawa smiled weakly in response before turning to face forward, staring out at the bright green tracks ahead of him once more. He gulped in anticipation, and his knuckles turned white from exertion. Behind them, Oikawa’s brave mask was starting to crack a little. He looked nervous, and Iwaizumi hardly noticed, excited as he was for the ride to start.

     The first tiny drop in the coaster had Matsukawa letting out a tiny yelp, and Hanamaki chuckled in amusement.

     “The ride’s barely started, Issei.”

     “I know, I just wasn’t expecting that drop. Shut up, asshole.” Matsukawa grumbled.

     The ride turned the corner and started creeping up the incline before it connected easily to the chain. Soft _click click clicks_ could be heard with every inch they climbed, and Matsukawa clutched Hanamaki’s hand tighter.

     “Takahiro.”

     “Yes, Issei?”

     “Just in case we don’t survive this, I want you to know that I hate you, and you’re a terrible friend.”

     Hanamaki merely threw his head back and laughed before grinning at him once more. “I’m a _great_ friend, and this is going to be amazing.”

     “Mattsun’s right, Makki! This is terrible!” Oikawa piped up from behind them.

     “Oi, quit whining, idiot. It’s not even a long ride.”

     “Iwa-chan, don’t be mean, this ride is going to mess up my hair!”

     “How about I mess up your hair instead?”

     Iwaizumi reached out to noogie Oikawa’s head, a grin in place, and the roller coaster reached the top of the hill and tipped down, and Oikawa’s whining ceased. He looked down to the ground in fear and promptly grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm, clutching him tightly.

     The ride tipped down a little and picked up speed, and Oikawa let out a shrill scream. “IWA-CHAN, I’M GOING TO DIEEEEE!” Iwaizumi grinned, and Hanamaki let out a whoop of delight.

     They turned another corner, and this time it was Matsukawa’s turn to be scared. Before he even properly processed what was happening, they were racing down a steep hill, and his grip on Hanamaki’s hand was iron-clad as he let out a slew of curses. Hanamaki winced from the pressure, but the wide grin on his face was unmistakable.

     “Isn’t this great, Issei?” Hanamaki laughed gleefully.

     “NO, THIS IS NOT GREAT TAKAHIRO!” Matsukawa let out another scream, and the ride immediately plunged into the double spiral. He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard Oikawa wailing behind him.

     As quickly as it started, the ride was over, and it screeched to a halt back under the safety of the overhang. Matsukawa pried his eyes open when they stopped moving, and he hastily undid his seatbelt before making his way out of the ride as fast as possible. Standing on shaky legs, he allowed Hanamaki to guide him out of the ride and to a bench, and he sat down with a shaky sigh. Iwaizumi followed closely, half carrying and half dragging a blubbering Oikawa along with him.

     “Alright, you two stay here and rest, Iwaizumi and I are gonna go on the cyclone next. We’ll meet you back here afterwards.”

     Matsukawa and Oikawa both nodded in unison, agreeing easily enough. Hanamaki and Iwaizumi turned and set off towards the next roller coaster, chattering aimlessly and in high spirits.

     40 minutes later, they returned to the same bench as promised, both with wide grins on their faces. Oikawa and Matsukawa were both in higher spirits as well, and they stood upon seeing their friends again.

     “Yo, Takahiro, Hajime! How was the ride?”

     “It was _incredible_ , Issei. Not as fast as the corkscrew, but it was still awesome.” Hanamaki grinned at him, and Matsukawa smiled back.

     “Maybe we should have gone on that one, huh, Tooru?”

     “It wasn’t as fast, but it was a longer ride, so it wouldn’t have really mattered which one you two wimps went on.”

     “Iwa-chan, so meaaaan.” Oikawa stuck his tongue out childishly at Iwaizumi, who merely laughed in turn.

     “Yeah, yeah. Come on, let’s go do something else. What do you two want to do?” Iwaizumi turned to face Matsukawa, and he looked at him questioningly.

     “There are some arcade games over there, I want to see if they have a crane machine.”

     Hanamaki nods, gesturing for Matsukawa to lead the way. “Let’s go check it out.”

     The day continued in a similar fashion. Matsukawa found a crane game and was predictably an expert at it; he won them each an alpaca with such finesse that the other three boys were left completely awed. Hanamaki tried to drag them all onto another rollercoaster, but Oikawa and Matsukawa banded together and protested vehemently ”I swear to god Takahiro, I won’t ever bake you another cream puff again.” so he and Iwaizumi went alone.

     By the time they decided to leave the park, grinning and exhausted, the sky was covered in rich hues of orange, yellow, and purple. The sun had already begun its descent beneath the skyline, and the four boys smiled at the feeling of its warm rays as they piled into Iwaizumi’s car.

     Oikawa settled into the passenger seat immediately, and he was asleep soon after Iwaizumi pulled out of the parking lot, snoring lightly and clutching his alpaca tightly to his chest. Hanamaki and Matsukawa sat next to each other, Hanamaki with his head pillowed on Matsukawa’s shoulder, Matsukawa with his fingers running through Hanamaki’s hair.

     “Tahakiro?” Matsukawa’s voice was almost a whisper.

     Hanamaki hummed in response.

     “Thanks for this. It was fun.”

     Hanamaki smiled and leaned further into his side. “Anytime, Issei.”

     Iwaizumi drove on, glad to be surrounded by the three idiots that he called his best friends.


End file.
